


fight or flight

by Larvesta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Mutual Pining, Two Shot, partial reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larvesta/pseuds/Larvesta
Summary: Thanks to her legendary clumsiness, Marinette accidentally reveals herself to none other than Adrien Agreste, but luck is on her side as their relationship takes a turn for the better.





	fight or flight

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to meggi (megatraven) for cheering me on through this. you're the best.
> 
> enjoy!

Marinette wasn’t the most careful person in the world, but she was cautious enough to never be found out. She had memorised her spots and the perfect times to be alone in a room, to not get caught.

 

Luck didn’t seem to be on her side today, however. 

 

She was so sure that the locker room would be empty at this time, it was past five and no sports practice was scheduled on a Friday afternoon. Ladybug was so sure of the fact that as she swung in through the window, she neglected to look at her surroundings and check for anyone wondering in or around the room.

 

When Ladybug became Marinette in a wash of red light, she opened her eyes, ready to breathe a sigh of relief, collect her books and go home for the weekend. Instead, as she opened her eyes and gathered her surroundings, she saw a mostly empty room, save for one very real and very shocked Adrien Agreste leaning on the wall for support.

 

Marinette released her breath, but it came out as a whine through her grimace. A wave of dread washed over her, still locking eyes with her classmate and crush who  _ definitely _ just saw her transform. She tried to think of a plan but for once her mind was blank, save for the sound in her head that sounded like a boiling kettle.

 

Adrien was feeling the same way. Out of all the spots he could have picked to detransform, he chose the same place as his Lady, only a few seconds prior. He didn’t know whether he should laugh or cry at his luck. Sure, he was ecstatic, elated, over the moon that Marinette was Ladybug, but his brain wasn’t connected to his mouth at the moment. The only thing connected to his body was the wall, and if it wasn’t there he was sure he would have fallen over minutes ago.

 

The two stared at each other with identical expressions, mouths agape and hearts racing as they struggled to comprehend the situation they had put each other in. Neither of them had moved in minutes, more focused on continuing to breathe and maybe forming a few words in a few moments’ time. 

 

Tikki, however, was tired of waiting. As much as she was patient, there was a chance someone would walk in and see them in the midst of their predicament, and neither of them would be able to explain what or why they were there, just staring at each other in an empty room to any passerby. She cleared her throat as loud as she could, which was equivalent to the volume of a kitten’s sneeze.

 

Marinette jumped, looking between Tikki and Adrien. Neither face supplied her with an answer. Still at a loss for what to do, she ran. Marinette sped past Adrien, who was still bracing himself on the wall. Tikki trailed behind her in a flurry of red sparkles.

 

Adrien let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding and slid to the ground, his legs finally giving in.

 

* * *

 

 

After what seemed like hours, Adrien finally gathered enough energy to pick himself off of the floor. While paralyzed, he had time to process his thoughts until the shock wore off. What replaced it was a foolish grin as realisation kicked in. Adrien was smiling so much his cheeks hurt.

 

To say he often wondered who Ladybug truly was behind the mask was the understatement of the year. He thought about the identity of his Lady at every passing moment, during every pause in his day. He would wonder about it from the moment he awoke to the moment his head hit the pillow at night and his eyes fell shut. 

 

While he ate his breakfast, he would imagine what Ladybug was eating too. He wondered about her favourite cereal or if she preferred croissants, he wondered if she drank coffee or tea, and if she drank it with milk or not. He wondered if she was still sleeping, he hoped that her routine would never be as anal as his own, and that instead, she got to relax. 

 

When he was in class, he imagined her struggling to stay awake on the days after an akuma had struck late the night before. He imagined her desk buddy taking notes for her, maybe they were her best friend and knew that she was Ladybug, and wanted to help out in any way possible. He imagined Ladybug when she was attentive and bright. She was probably the smartest student in class. He imagined her, maskless, maybe wearing her hair in a bun. Perhaps she wore glasses.

 

Adrien imagined Ladybug coming home to a warm and inviting family as he sat in the back seat of the luxury Sedan on his way home. He imagined her having the freedom to walk home from school, soaking up the sunlight on a beautiful warm day. Her parents would greet her as she walked through the door and scoop her up into a hug. They would tell her how much they loved her and she would tell them the same. 

 

All of the information about Ladybug he had gathered led him to believe that she was loved, admired and happy, and that made him happy. 

 

To figure out that Ladybug was in fact Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the prettiest, most popular girl in their grade, his very dear friend and a girl who was loved by all, even himself, solidified his daydreams into reality. He was so happy for her to be living a happy life like he had imagined.

 

He was so happy, too, that the love of his life ended up being the bubbly, silly girl in who always made him laugh and brought so much joy to his life. There couldn’t have been a more perfect person to be Ladybug than Marinette, and he was certain of that.

 

If he was being totally honest with himself, he’s had a crush on her for quite some time now. He hadn’t thought of her as ‘just a friend’ in all honesty for months, even if that’s what he tells himself to curb his true feelings. He’s so glad he doesn’t have to deal with his feelings dilemma anymore, as her identities solved the problem by itself. 

 

“So, are you going to go after her and proclaim your undying love to her or what? You’ve only thought about this for the past three years, go and tell her who you are already and get it over with.” 

 

Plagg’s voice, laced with bravado and sarcasm as always, snaps him out of his thoughts. 

 

“I don’t think I can just yet, Plagg.” Adrien says, mainly to himself. 

 

Of all the fantasies he’s had over the years of meeting his Lady without the mask, not once did he imagine himself not revealing himself as Chat Noir to her, but with all the thinking he’s done and the factoring in of her own identity, Adrien finds himself almost intimidated at the thought of revealing himself just yet. He decides he’s not ready. Soon he will be, but not just yet.

 

“Suit yourself, kid, but you should at least talk to her about what just happened. Let her know that she can trust you.” 

 

“You’re right,” Adrien reasons, “if I were in her shoes right now I’d be pretty scared. I’ll go talk to her.” 

 

With a determined huff, Adrien straightens himself out, adjusts his bag strap and marches off to Marinette’s home.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette had been pacing ever since she set foot in her bedroom. 

 

For once in her life, she didn’t know what to do. Over the years she had become adept at finding a solution for any problem in her life. Being Ladybug meant she could think on her feet, she didn’t let her anxiety get in the way of finishing a job, and when she was in a tight situation, she would choose to deal with it head on, not run away.

 

Today, however, she was not expecting to be faced with such an alien situation. Never in a million years would she expect that after an akuma attack on a Friday afternoon, she would accidentally reveal herself to her crush and one of her closest friends. She had no game plan for that, she never even thought of it as a possibility, because she was so so  _ so  _ sure that she would never be found out by anyone.

 

At least with Alya she chose to let herself be known, she chose to reveal herself after two years of being her best friend. She couldn’t stand to keep a secret with her anymore, not with someone so important to her. Alya had been surprised but took it well, a bit embarrassed that her idol was her best friend, and that she admitted to crushing on her alter ego before she knew who she really was. Since then, their friendship had taken to another level. There was no one she trusted more than Alya with her secrets, even if there was someone else she wished she trusted them with earlier. 

 

Marinette kicked herself for not telling Chat Noir who she was by now. She had wanted to tell him so badly, but every time she tried, the moment wasn’t right, an akuma would strike before she could bring it up or she would just chicken out. The longer she waited to do it, the worse it became, and soon she was a bundle of nerves just thinking about the idea of telling him. 

 

She didn’t even know what she was afraid of. Disappointing him? Never. Marinette knew that he loved her like she loved him, with all his heart. He was patient and kind and understanding and generous. He was loving and caring and he would never be disappointed in her for anything. Not for who she was, and not for making him wait so long. 

 

Marinette thinks perhaps it’s the fact that she’s known him for four years as only Chat Noir, and revealing their identities to each other means meeting a new person who already knows all her flaws and weaknesses, all of her secrets, her fears, her hopes and dreams. There would be no first impressions when they meet face-to-face without the masks, and it scares her a little bit, even if she finds it comforting that she could never possibly mess it up with him, no matter who he is.

 

“Why did you run away, Marinette?” Tikki asked, concerned. Marinette was not the type to run, but Tikki understood she was in shock. Her chosen hadn’t said a word to her since the incident and she was worried for her. After all, she couldn’t read her mind.

 

“I was afraid.” Marinette says. “I panicked. What was I supposed to say? I don’t know! Surprise, Adrien, I’m Ladybug, and not even Chat Noir knows but I was careless enough to accidentally show you something I probably never would have revealed, and-”

 

“Marinette, breathe! It’s okay! You made a mistake, but even so, you were lucky to have revealed yourself to Adrien of all people. He doesn’t have a malicious bone in his body. Whenever we’re around him, I can  _ feel _ the positivity radiating off of him. You can trust him.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts! I know what you’re going to say; ‘but Tikki, I’m not supposed to reveal myself to anybody! I haven’t even told Chat Noir yet!’ It’s okay, Marinette. I’m not upset at you, and he isn’t either. You two just need to talk this out, and you’ll be okay.”

 

Marinette sighed and let her shoulders relax as she flopped onto the chaise. “You’re right, Tikki. Thank you.”

 

She paused, considering calling Alya to help her sort this out. Her best friend would help her think with a level head and figure out what to say to Adrien. She picked up her phone and unlocked it, but didn’t get any further, because as her finger hovered over Alya’s contact, there was a knock on her door.

 

“Marinette?” A voice called from beneath the door.

 

It was muffled but Marinette knew it was Adrien. Panic washed over her, but she took a sharp inhale through her nose and straightened her back, standing up to open the door. 

 

As the door opened, her anxiety faded away. As soon as she saw Adrien’s face, full of a calm emotion she couldn’t exactly place, she knew she could trust him. She knew it would be okay. 

 

She extended her hand to him, inviting him to take it, inviting her into her room, inviting him into her other life she kept hidden from everyone but her best friend and Kwami. She was ready to open her doors to him.

 

* * *

 

 

“I promise I won’t tell anyone, Marinette. I swear on my life. Don’t you worry.” Adrien urged, wanting to make sure she knew. 

 

“I know, Adrien.” She said, placing her hands over his fists, squeezing them gently. “I trust you, don’t you worry.”

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette had found that her secret was a wall in the way of her friendships, and once she was able to knock it down, there was room for them to become closer. With Alya, it freed her from having to lie and the guilt that came with it, and it strengthened their friendship in a way that would not be possible with such a secret in the way. In her and Adrien’s case, they had become inseparable. Marinette had another friend in on her secret, and Alya was excited to gush about how awesome her best friend was to Adrien. They both loved to see her flustered about it, too. 

 

When she was late to class, she had two people to vouch for her fake excuses. In return, she took them to patrol on her solo nights, sometimes together, sometimes just with Adrien. Back when she had just told Alya her identity, it was a way of making up for lost time when she flaked on her best friend. With Adrien, it was a time for them to bond. She got to show him the city through her eyes, got to give him the freedom he never had. 

 

Revealing herself was a blessing in disguise, for Marinette had found a best friend in someone she had already adored. His friendship was invaluable to her, his support was unwavering, intense and enormous. When she thought she had learned everything about him, he would surprise her again by cracking a joke (he liked puns too, and he loved to team up with her dad to make her laugh on a bad day), keeping a spare outfit for her in his locker for emergencies (like the time she was running to make it to class on time and fell in a muddy puddle, lucky for her, her guardian angel already had her covered), and just knowing when she needed a hug.

 

Revealing herself had made Marinette fall in love with him all over again, and she had never been more grateful for her clumsiness.

 

* * *

 

Adrien had loved Ladybug from the first day he had met her. 

 

From the moment he vowed to love whoever was under the mask, he stuck to it. He never thought to idolise her, never thought to build her up into someone she was not. Sure, he loved to guess, he loved to play pretend, loved to fill in the gaps she left out when she told him about her day. She was incredible, she was amazing, she was beautiful, but she was just as human as he was, and it was impossible for him to neglect that fact. Why would he want to, anyway?

 

When he found out that Ladybug, his precious, wonderful, radiant Lady, was none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it all made sense. Her clumsiness, her quick wit, her ability to think on her feet and act on a whim was all Marinette. But what was Marinette was also Ladybug. Marinette, who still tripped on some sentences when she was trying to tell him something important, Marinette, who talked herself into a spiral of anxiety that was hard to crawl out of, Marinette, who often stayed hunched over a sewing machine for hours into the night, and who once stitched her sleeve to a skirt she was overlocking because she was too tired to realise what was going on. That was all Ladybug.

 

Adrien was so happy to have found her, no longer having to imagine her life in his head while he was living his own. He was living in Ladybug’s life, he was a part of it, and he was important to her even before he found out who she was. 

 

Marinette was sweet, Marinette was brave, Marinette was talented. Marinette was tears-in-your-eyes hilarious, loved puns as much as he did, and spoke so highly and lovingly of Chat Noir that he could melt just thinking of the fond look in her eyes when he mentioned the hero. 

 

Of course he would love the girl behind the mask. He had loved her so much that the mere thought of her got his heart racing. Marinette was his motivation behind everything. He no longer thought of what Ladybug was doing, he only wondered if Marinette had slept well, if she had eaten a good breakfast, whether she had coffee or tea in the morning. 

 

(Because he had the chance to ask her, and she didn’t actually have a preference. He laughed when she told him “anything caffeinated enough to bring me back from the dead is good enough”, but she wouldn’t drink either beverage without milk.)

 

He adored her, he was in love with her, inside and out, but he didn’t know how she felt about him. He’d ought to ask before he told her anything and risk his heart being broken, but he doubts the outcome would be anywhere near heartbreak.

 

* * *

  
  


"Between me and you, do you love Chat Noir?"

 

Marinette startles, blue eyes snapping to green as a blush creeps up her neck and dread creeps down her stomach. Adrien's eyes are as hopeful as they are disappointing. Clearly, she was still just a friend to him.

 

She sighs, hands restless in her lap, twisting at the hem of her skirt. Marinette would rather not answer, but feels it best not to lie, even to herself.

 

"I do." She says, her voice almost too soft for Adrien to hear, "I love someone else too, but he sees me as just a friend."

 

Adrien moved closer to her, the couch cushion dipping as their thighs touched. "How can you be so sure?"

 

"Sure of which part of what I said?"

 

"How can you be so sure he sees you as only a friend?" He clarifies, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

 

Marinette relaxes into his touch and sighs defeatedly. Her hands still in her lap and she melts into Adrien's touch, breathing in his warmth and comfort. The dread fades from her stomach and a smile creeps onto her lips.

 

"I’m not sure at all." She says, and it's the truth. "All I know is that I shouldn't keep my hopes up for something so uncertain."

 

Adrien's fingers ghost the baby hairs on her neck and he smiles. "Being uncertain is just a part of love, maybe he felt that way too. You never know, Marinette, he could have warmed to you without you even realising"

 

_ He is warm indeed, _ she thinks. "I think you may be right, Adrien," she pauses as she snakes her arm around his waist, her hand resting on his hip, "but I do love Chat Noir too, and I know for certain that he loves me. So now I’m uncertain of what to do, who to choose, if I should take a risk or if I should play it safe."

 

The weight of her words lift from Marinette's shoulders, no longer a secret only for herself. Before today she had never spoken of her feelings for Chat to another person but Tikki. In all honesty, it felt liberating. Although she feels vulnerable, being in the arms of one the one she loves makes it alright.

 

Adrien chuckles, his laugh reverberating into Marinette's side, and she smiles too. He squeezes her shoulder comfortingly. The touch that once burned her now spreads a wonderful warmth down her back.

 

"Well," he begins, his voice smooth and warm like honey in tea, "I think you should wait and let whoever loves you first decide for you. Who knows what could happen, Marinette, you are Lady Luck after all. you may just strike it big."

 

His words don't make much sense to her, and she doesn't know how she could ever be that lucky, but the way he says it makes Marinette believe him for certain.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm back! lol
> 
> I've been busy with inktober (and I'm still not finished lmao), before that I was working 20-30 hour weeks in retail, before that I was doing god knows what, and juuust before that is when you saw me last.
> 
> I have time to write now, and this was something to get me back into the swing of writing so I can get back to slow and steady. I haven't abandoned it! 
> 
> chapter 2 for this fic will come soon! you guys won't have to wait very long because I wanna get this out of the way. I just want to have a fic marked as complete on here lol.
> 
> hope you liked it!! comments are always appreciated and i will scream back at you if you scream at me.
> 
> find me on tumblr: larvesta.tumblr.com


End file.
